lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
True King
The True King is a character in Love Nikki. He was a figure that helped to bring about peace in Miraland during his lifetime. After his death, the Blood Curse began, a curse in the blood of those born in Miraland that prevents them from using force. Bio Personality The True King repeatedly expresses the desire for peace even at the cost of the people of Miraland's personal freedoms. He believes that by bringing peace, especially through an endless sleep, he can "cure" the world. History Circa Year 80 : Note: This estimation is based on the amount of time Sherry said that the seven nations have lived in peace.15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki An old poem describes the history of Miraland. According to the poem, Miraland used to be a world of chaos and disorder until the figure known as the True King rose up to end this period. He was admired by the monarchs of all seven nations, and though he held no official power, he was considered an "uncrowned king" over all the land.Wind Travel However, he was killed by a sneak shot and his life was cut short. Though he had no tomb or monument, the poem describes the entire land mourning the hero. People began to forget about him, and he eventually faded from memory altogether. However, vengeance burned painfully, which set the Blood Curse into motion. Year 680 During this year, the True King began to speak to Bobo in her head. He berated her for being unable to protect the people she cared about most, especially her parents.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Interrogation As time passed, he began to take more and more control over her body and eventually gained the ability to talk to her all the time.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Final Choice After taking control of Bobo's entire body, he sent Nikki and various others around Miraland into a deep sleep. During this sleep, they had dreams of the deep ocean and about their life leading up to this point. During Nikki's dream, for which the True King is present in Bobo's body, Bobo manages to shake off his control on her enough to warn her that the king was "using the dream to control everyone".Brave New World/Story#Dream Broken Nikki woke up and helped to also wake some of her friends that were still asleep. She then visited the Cloud Realm, a universe made up entirely of her own memories, to see her memory of Lunar. However, the True King was able to enter Nikki's Cloud Realm, still inhabiting Bobo's body, and enclosed Nikki, Momo, and her memories of her friends within a castle.Brave New World/Story#Black Feathers He told Nikki of his plans to save the world by bringing the people of the world to "true peace" and let humanity "dream with their sins" by putting them into an eternal sleep. When Nikki accused him of being cruel, he said that war and bloodshed were crueler. Nikki and her friends put their hands together and created a bright light that dispelled all the darkness around them. The True King, though affected, told them that even if they beat him, Miraland would still be destroyed one day by a flood. Nikki, however, was insistent that hiding from pain and indulging in false happiness would make her cowardly. She then walked forward and tried to hug Bobo's body, and after some time, the True King was banished and Bobo was able to control herself again.Brave New World/Story#After the Rain Comes the Sun Relationships Bobo Through Bobo's body, the True King obtained a physical form that allowed him to interact with Nikki; however, Bobo resisted his control of her for a long time. Starting in the year 680, she began to hear his voice in her head. She was in a difficult point in her life, having just realized that her mother was in danger with nothing she could do about it, and still upset over the loss of her father three years prior. However, the True King called her whiny, weak, and naive as he steadily gained more control over her.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Interrogation When she asked who he was, he simply told her that he was her.Dreamland - Bobo/Sunflower in Long Night#Final Choice Later while he was possessing her body and speaking to Nikki, he told her that Bobo's body was his the whole time, and that he was "the heir to the blood that flows in it". Quotes * "That's why you are ignorant. Destruction is the doomed fate of Miraland. Only I can change it, and the new fate I grant you all is the eternal sleep in the dream!" — The True King to Nikki in Brave New World * "The world once said I am crazy. They don’t know the craziness of gods and fools are not the same." — The True King in Nightmare Lullaby References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Love Nikki Characters